Tales of a Lost love
by PrincesGarnet
Summary: Discontinued, Sorry y'all. I can't write anymore of this! -cries-
1. Yuna's struggle

Tales of a Lost Love  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything . sucks don't it?  
  
"I never thought I would actually write this, I lost him so long ago. I thought instead I would write my feelings in here, so no one can read them but me."  
  
Yuna lifted up her pen and read what she had written. She felt her eyes start to tear up. She closed her eyes to see an image of the last time she saw him, when he jumped off the airship. She opened her eyes and resumed to write.  
  
"It has been over 2 years, and I am 18 now. Everyone would think I would be over him by now.but I can't be. He was my first, and my only love, my one and only. I can't just throw that away for someone else. I loved him, and still do love him. Lulu tried consoling me through it, but I cannot forget him, no matter how much I try. Every time I close my eyes, he's there, every time I try to think about something else, my mind goes straight back to him."  
  
Again Yuna closed her eyes. She didn't know where to resume her thoughts. 'Should I move on to something else? Can I?' She thought to herself. She closed the notebook and put it on her nightstand. "I guess I'll just call it a night." She closed her bedroom door and shut off the light. She lay there and closed her eyes. "I'll never forget you." she murmured before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Her dreams were flooded with thoughts of him. She couldn't just let him go. She dreamt about the night they met, her first night as a summoner, when she summoned her first aeon, when she danced the sending in Kilika. And sadly she dreamt of the day he left, her feelings about it, as if she had relived it all.  
  
"No!" she woke up screaming. She looked around to see that it was only another dream. "I can never stop thinking about him." She cried. She grabbed the notebook again, and started writing.  
  
*~A/N: So.What did you think of mah first chapter? Review PLEEEEEEEEZE lol ^_^ 


	2. Maybe Rikku

~*Tales Of A Lost Love*~  
  
Chapter 2- Maybe Rikku...  
  
Disclaimer-I still don't own anything =\ still sucks doesn't it?   
  
"I just can't stop thinking about him! There's nothing that can help me! I dreamt of him, and the  
  
times we had together, and I just can't forget them! It's not like I want to forget them...It's  
  
just that I don't want to remember them all the time like this! I feel obsessed! I think today  
  
I'm going to go with Rikku and just get away from everything. I haven't seen Rikku much since  
  
that day, and maybe she can help me."   
  
Yuna closed the notebook and put it under her bed. She opened her door and walked out of the Inn  
  
that had let her stay for a while for free. She stopped by the front desk to thank the keeper.  
  
She didn't see him around so she walked outside. She looked around a little to see that it was   
  
barely morning, and barely anyone had come out of their huts yet. She turned towards the beach  
  
and started to walk. She heard a sudden crack, that sounded like a stick and turned around fast.  
  
"Yuna..what are you doing up so early, ya?" She turned around to be greeted by a tired Wakka.   
  
"I was just going to take a walk towards the beach."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Wakka offered but Yuna just shook her head.   
  
"No, thanks, I'll be quite alright by myself." she smiled.  
  
"Okay, but don't say that I didn't offer, cuz if Lulu found out she'd be pretty mad, ya."   
  
Wakka laughed and started walking back towards his hut. Yuna turned back around and started  
  
heading for the beach.   
  
'I remember when we all walked this path...' She thought. The time of Yevons belief, there were  
  
many that couldn't surpass the fact that there was no more Yevon. Some, even though there was not,  
  
had gone on believeing that there still was a Yevon, and they still praise him, never forgetting  
  
what they think he had brought to them before his defeat, especially Sin. Sin was what started it  
  
all, and what ended it too. The defeat of Sin was the end of Yevon. The so called 'believers' forget  
  
the one who caused much suffering, they pass it off as their own fault, and they just keep thinking  
  
that Yevon was the one that took Sin away, and he still lives on.  
  
Yuna approached the beach just as the sun was high in the sky. She looked out into the sea to see  
  
a ship, it seemed like it was to approach the dock soon. 'Is that Rikku?' she thought and walked   
  
over to the dock.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is it any good? Review please ^_^ 


	3. Rikku To the Rescue!

Chapter 3- Rikku To the Rescue!!  
  
Disclaimer- I know own a bobble headed pen!! *plays with bobble headed pen* meh..still don't   
  
Squaresoft though..It sux! *cries*  
  
Yuna had sat by the dock for about a half an hour when the ship had pulled up. She stepped up to  
  
greet whomever it was that pulled up.  
  
Rikku stepped out and looked at Yuna. "Yunie!!" she screamed and hugged Yuna tightly. "Rikku! I'm  
  
so happy to see you! It's been a while!" Yuna smiled and hugged her back.   
  
Yuna whispered in Rikku's ear "I just can't get over him." Her words brought a sudden frown to   
  
Rikku's face. "Don't worry, I'm here, I can get you over him ^_^" Rikku answered, trying to cheer  
  
Yuna up. It brought a sudden smile to Yuna's face, she seemed to be cheerful for once. "Well, how  
  
long are you here for?" Yuna asked. "As long as I'm welcome!" Rikku laughed.  
  
"Well, let's walk back." Yuna said as they turned and walked across the beach. "How long has it   
  
been?" Rikku asked. "About a year..a long year.." Yuna frowned. "Don't worry, maybe..we can find  
  
a way for you to think about something else, can you even think about someone or something else?"  
  
"not well..I thought you would be able to help me through this."   
  
They approached the Inn that Yuna had been staying at, and went into Yuna's room. Yuna showed Rikku  
  
the notebook that she had been writing all of her thoughts in. Rikku read the pages and hugged  
  
Yuna again. "You have been through a lot, but you just need to face that he's gone, I know it's   
  
going to be pretty hard for you, but remember, I'm here. Have you talked to Lulu or Wakka about  
  
any of this." Yuna shook her head at the question. Rikku handed her the notebook and Yuna put it  
  
back under her bed. She sighed, "no matter how much I try, I thought even writing in that notebook  
  
would help, it has some. But in the least...I was hopeing that it would help more, every night..  
  
my dreams are about him. Every day I try, I can't think for 5 seconds without my mind going back."  
  
Yuna felt tears in her eyes, she tried to hold them back, but she couldnt. Rikku felt sorry, even  
  
though she knew that it was going to happen. She held Yuna close to her, and embraced her. "It'll  
  
be alright, Yunie. We'll find a way to make you get your mind back on track."  
  
A/N: Muahahaha another chapter! Crappy notepad is all I have now though, and I don't like it much.  
  
Im gonna have to get someone to install MS word on this computer. Well, Thanks for the reviews! please  
  
keep reviewing! ^-^ 


End file.
